bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fatherly Intervention
This article, , is a stand-alone page referencing the events that took place immediately after Kenji Hiroshi came out of his self-imposed-exile to save his son, Kentaro Hiroshi, and the Six Directions from the assembled military might of the resurgent Imawashī. It takes place following Fleeing the Imawashi and ends immediately prior to Putting Names to the Faces, serving as as interquel to the prior chapters. It focuses on Kenji as the primary POV character. Prelude Although he, as well as Kusaka Kori, have bowed out of spiritual matters following the ridiculous amount of death and destruction brought on by the Collapse, Kenji nevertheless continues to watch after his remaining son and daughter. Kenji discussed the mission of Kensei Muguruma and Shūhei Hisagi's to find out more about the resurgent Imawashī, leading Kusaka to question how he knew about that considering he was supposed to have distanced himself from that life. Kenji reveals he knows simply because it was he who sent them on the mission in the first place sometime prior to the Collapse, further stating it was that decision that potentially saved their lives. Kusaka, however, notes that it has now put them in danger. He goes on to claim that Kentaro will likely try to extract them from enemy territory, and thus he is in danger as well. Kenji responds to these statements by ejecting himself from his gigai, which causes Kusaka to ask him what he thinks he is doing. Kenji admits he promised he wouldn't become involved in spiritual matters anymore, but claimed he wasn't going to lose anymore of his children if he could help it, claiming Ino would never forgive him if he did. Resolving to help his son Kenji sets out, with Kusaka telling him to make sure he gets rid of the "ring-rust", promptly telling him he isn't as young as he used to be. Kenji calls his oldest friend a spoil-sport before departing, strapping on Van's old haori and a jewel reminiscent of the Yume Clan's serenity jewel before leaving. Battle Kenji arrives on the battlefield in a storm of rain, powerful gales, rumbling thunder and excessive lightning, just as his own father, Dastan Shiba, moves to attempt to kill Kentaro. Kenji intercepts the blow intended for his son and casually remarks that he did not think his father yearned for the grave so badly, or he would have visited him earlier. Kenji then orders his son to get away leading Kentaro, who notes he has never seen his father so angry, to gather Kensei, Hisagi, Sanada and himself together, as Kenji teleports them back to Nishiendo using . With his son and friends safe Kenji turns his attention to Dastan and the Imawashi, noting that they'll have to make do with him for a little while. Dastan, who is surprised by the appearance of his son, questions his intervention. Kenji replies that he doesn't expect the draconian old fool to understand the love a parent has for their children, claiming Dastan showed no love or warmth in all his life. He further states that Dastan won't get near Kentaro today and promptly draws Raijin from his sheath, causing the storm he summoned uppon his arrival to intensify further. Kenji directs the winds to assault the surrounding Imawashi, so he can focus primarily on his own father. Dastan levels his Zanpakutō at his son and states that the so-called Archon of Storms had already failed to kill him once and that this time would be no different. Kenji counters that he did not fight to kill Dastan, but rather to simply best him and prove himself the superior warrior. Kenji then states that he will happily do so again now but will also delight in killing the man who made the lives of Meian and Rosuto a misery, saying he will deliver the vengeance Meian no longer can. This leads Dastan to question whether or not Meian yet lives, leading Kenji to state he died during the Collapse. Instead of eliciting a sad response from Dastan this news brings the man happiness. He states Meian was a poor son and that it was the best news he had heard all day. Enraged by this Kenji releases his Bankai, Junsui Raijin, whilst stating that he will leave Dastan little more than a blood stain on the ground. With a single swing of his Bankai-blade Kenji dispels the surrounding storm and retains its destructive power in his blade, where he then dares all-comers to try and get past him. The first to try, Katashi, is cut down with a single slash after landing a punch to Kenji's gut that barely registers on the man. Hikaru, Arata, Akane, Hinata and Kasumi, alongside the remaining Imawashi sans Hiden Shinzui, his son Eiji, and Dastan, are all dispatched in quick-order as Kenji utilizes his Shukuchi-enhanced speed and Bankai combination, with him claiming afterwards he ensured he did not kill any of them. He then questions Hiden and Eiji, asking them how long they thought they could sneak around behind his back. Rather than answer Hiden moves to attack aided by his son. A ferocious Zanjutsu battle unfolds that sees Kenji emerge with a gash cut into his left shoulder and Hiden and Eiji falling unconscious with much deeper wounds. Stating afterwards that the small-fry had been dispensed with Kenji proceeds to clash with his father, whose Zanpakutō is cut through with the first attack. Dastan, shocked, releases his Shikai, only for Kenji to cut through its hilt, rendering it useless. Claiming his father truly is a fool and that he used to be stronger, Kenji obscures his father in spiritual power, before promptly turning his back on him. Kenji claims if he ever appears before his children again he will not stay his hand. Aftermath Kenji returns to the World of the Living and is greeted by Kusaka, who questions him on the events that transpired in the Reikai. After being brought up to speed Kusaka states it was lucky for Dastan that it was the merciful Kenji who went to Kentaro's aid and not him, otherwise the slander that had been directed at Meian would have been the final worlds to leave Dastan's mouth. Kenji says that its better this way but Kusaka disagrees because Dastan, an enemy, is still alive and an active threat. Category:Reference material